Worldwide
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: The chipettes from familey must start back to australia. The chipmunks hearts are brocken. This is just the beginning of a story.
1. Goodbye, Forever ?

The chipettes were to go there to their home to Australia. Set of families.

For the chipmunks it was very difficult to let go their big love. The driver grabbed the bag in the taxi. It is time take farewell.

Alvin hugged brittany. The two were not together but both still had feelings for each other. But do not tell.

Simon hugged jeanette. The two were not together but also feelings for each other. But too shy.

Theodore hugged eleanor. the others always say the two are too young to love. But were also feelings.

The chipettes had tears in his eyes. That was very hard to leave everything behind for the three girls. They waved the chipettes again and got into the taxi and they drove.

As of now the heart of the boys were broken. Shards that no one could pick. She going in her back home.

In boys room...

"We can not just let go like that!" alvin said in a stern voice.

"But alvin..simon said but was interrupted by alvin.

"I will not let go brittany so" alvin said.

"And what will you do?" theodore asked.

"I go to the airport and brittany say i love you," alvin said.

Simon stood up. "He´s right, i come up and say to jeanette i love you"

"Then i do that too!" theodore said.

"Theo you´re too young," alvin said. "That tells you I`m not a littel kid I have more feelings"

Theodore said to his brothers.

"Well...then let´s go" said Alvin and the munks drove to the airport.

_At the Airport..._

"We have to catch before the security´s sluice" said simon and the three munks running.

Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor were equal to it only one person.

The boys ran up...

They stood facing each other.

Alvin and Brittany

Simon and Jeanette

Theodore and Eleanor

Theodore did not wast any time.

"Eleanor Miller I Love You always!" he said quickly.

Eleanor smiled.

"I Love You too," she said. Now he smiled and kissed her on the lips. Eleanor shoket fisrt but then ... fell into the kiss.

Simon looked jeanette and his shy side showed.

"I...I.. he was trying to say, of course, but too shy.

Jeanette turned her eyes and pulled on his sweater and pulled into a kiss. Simon wrapped his arms around her hips.

Alvin took Brittany´s face into the paws. "Why are you here?" brittany asked, looking to see addicted. "Because of you" Alvin whispered. "I... Alvin pulled Brittany into a kiss. Brittany´s heart melting. She pulled at his neck she wanted him closer...much.

_Flight 101 australia flies in two minutes. _said a woman over loudspeaker.

"We must go," brittany said to her sisters. They took their bags. They gave the chipmunks a last kiss and leave.

_Alvin:_

_Wait a minut before_

_you tell me anything,_

_how was your day?_

_Cause I´ve been missin_

_You by my side,_

_yeah_

_Did I awake _

_you out of your dreams?_

_I`m Sorry but I couldn´t_

_sleep_

_You calm me down _

_There´s something ´bout _

_the sound of your voice_

_I-I-I-I´m never _

_never_

_Never as far away _

_as it may seem, oh_

_Soon we be _

_together_

_We pick up right_

_where we left off_

_Paris , London ,Tokyo_

_There´s just one thing _

_that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in_

_every night _

_on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in_

_every night)_

_And I can hardly take _

_another goodbye _

_Baby, won´t be long _

_You´re the one _

_that I´m waiting on_

_(Hello,_

_tuck you in_

_every night_

_on the phone)_

_Girl I be thinking about you _

_worldwide, worldwide,_

_worldwide_

_(Girl i be thinking _

_about you)_

_Worldwide, worldwide , _

_worldwide_

_(Gitl i be thinking _

_about you)_

_Simon:_

_Yes, I may_

_meet a million pretty _

_girls that know my name _

_But don´t you worry_

_Cause you have _

_my heart_

_It ain´t easy to keep on_

_moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_so I needd you to be_

_strong_

_I-I-I-I´m never_

_never_

_Never as far away _

_as it may seem_

_No never _

_Soon we be _

_together _

_We pick up right _

_where we left off_

_Paris , London , Tokyo_

_There´s just one thing_

_that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you_

_in every night_

_on the phone _

_Hello, tuck you_

_in every night)_

_And I can hardly take_

_another goodbye_

_Baby, it won´t be long _

_You´re the one that_

_I´m waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in_

_every night on the _

_phone, woah)_

_Girl I be thinking about you_

_worldwide, worldwide,_

_worldwide_

_(Girl I be thinking _

_about you)_

_Worldwide, worldwide,_

_worldwide_

_(Girl I be thinking _

_about you)_

_Theodore:_

_Oooh, wherever the wind _

_blows me _

_Yes you´re still the one _

_and only girl on my _

_mind_

_No, there ain´t no_

_one better_

_(Worlwide)_

_So always remember _

_(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, _

_Alvin:_

_Girl you´re miiiine!_

_Theodore:_

_Paris , London , Tokyo _

_There´s just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night _

_on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every _

_night)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won´t be long _

_You´re the one that I´m waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in _

_every night on the _

_phone)_

_Girl I be thinking about you _

_worldwide, worldwide,_

_worldwide_

_(Girl I be thinking _

_about you)_

_Worldwide, worldwide,_

_worldwide_

_(Girl I be thinking _

_about you)_

_Worldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a _

_million pretty girls_

_that know my name _

_But don´t you worry_

_Alvin : Cause you have my heart._

The plane climbed into the height with the chipettes just ask.

Forever?

Alvin , Simon and Theodore their way ...

_Into The Future._

**If you think It´s over then you´re wrong **

**This is just the beginning...**


	2. Three years later

Three years.

three years were the chipettes away.

The chipmunks have changed.

Alvin is now wearing a t-shirt in red with a black leather jacket over it and black pants. He has become responsibly.

Simon is wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans. He dares a lot. But it is still wise.

Theodore wearing a green t-shirt with dark green jacket and blue jeans. He hate his baby-spec he lost was as Alvin well almost.

What about the chipettes... nothing they have not reported not called.

No one knows why.

_In The Weast Eastman ..._

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were at her locker. Alvin looked at the cheerleader and wondered what was going on. "See you later guys" alvin said to his brothers, and access to the girls. "Rachel what are you talking about?" he asked and she giggled.

Rachel is the best friend of brittany. She talked with alvin and helped with his homework in what they had in the head and she was cheerleader.

"Well there is a new student at the school," she said . "Who are they?" alvin asked.

Rachel giggled with the other girls. "You´ll find out soon enough," she said and giggled resist.

"What can be so special to a new student," alvin said.

Rachel smiled.

"For you, it means very very very much," rachel said and go with the other cheerleaders.

Alvin had one in he´s head:

Who are these new student?

**Who are these new student? coming in the next chapter. **

**What do you think? **


	3. Two New Student

**Sorry I do not have a long time update. I have school all day and not much time but I´m now longer weeks end.**

_Lunch..._

"Mabye we should tell him"," victoria said to the other cheerleaders.

"No, it´s much more fun," rachel said with a smile.

"Who are the new student at all?" emily asked. They did not know.

"We are!" said two votes in the choir.

The one girl was bigger than the other. She wore a jeans jacket with a purple top underneath and black jeans. Their skin was tanned. Her eye color was purple.

The other girl was wearing a top in light green with and a jeans in whith-blue. Their skin was tanned. Her eye color was green.

"OMG Jeanette and Eleanor! Your back!" emily said with surprise.

"yes, in Australia no longer need us ... so here we are" jeanette said.

"But where is brittany?" victoria asked. "She still has to do," eleanor said with a slightly sad face.

"Oh is not bad at least since her now" emily said, smiling. "And what happened in the three years that way?" rachel said. "Yes have changed a maenge you will recognize your body." rachel said.

"Well my grandma gave me with my diet a" eleanor said. "Yes, you can see that you are also right thin" victoria said.

In the next moment came Simon and Theodore into the cafeteria with two girls.

"Hey how are the four?" eleanor asked. "Ähhmmm... Rachel tried to explain but it was hard for them.

"Uumm... So the two guys are Simon and Theodore" rachel said. "Realy.. cool come elli we go to them," said jeanette and wanted to get up but victoria pulled she down.

"And .. ähhmm .. the girls are ... the girlfriend of Simon and Theodore" rachel says with sad in her voice. She knows exactly what Jeanette and Eleanor Simon and Theodore loved. Jeanette and Eleanor´s heart were broken. Exactly three years ago the boys had kissed her and said that they loved her

_Or not? _

"Ok, and how the names of the girls?" jeanette asked with no more capricious.

Simon´s grilfriend is Jenny .. Victoria says.

And theodore´s girlfriend is Amy" emily said.

"Oh yes, and you see that girl over there with Alvin?" rachel said.

Jeanette and Eleanor turned and saw a girl in a cheerleader uniform of eagles. "Yes, and what about her?" asked eleanor.

"She´s Charlene ... Alvin´s girlfriend" rachel said.

I imagine this color came into the face of the two sisters. They looked at each other as if they were scared something to hide.

**The questions go on ... Jeanette and Eleanor are back.**

**I know this is short but I promise the next chapter will be long. **

**What do you think why have Jeanette and Eleanor looked at.**


	4. Romantic and Fight

**So now comes the last chapter. Sorry that I do not update long. And I now say this is the longest chapter i ever written. **

**(Simon Pov)**

I was in the science room. And saw a new girl. I do not know why but it is so familiar to me.

Mrs. spark came into the class and smiled at the new girl, she smiled back.

"So if their class has already seen it, we have a new student" mrs. spark says. I thought they like their name says. "Oh what am I saying it´s not new it´s just jeanette!"

What she said hit me in my heart.

Jeanette... the girl i loved about three years so long and then at the airport...

_Hey, I actually think it has not reported about three years. they did not call me..._

But I can not hide ... I love she.

Ooh more than ever.

Three years have passed and she is much more beautiful than before.

But i love jenny. She is smart and loves to read . she is cheerleader.

Wait! jeanette is also wise but also loves to read well she is not cheerleader.

But she was always sweet because she is so clumsy.

**(Normal Pov)**

"You are working today to second you mix chemicals" says mrs. spark and took a leater in her hand and read them.

Amanda and Jason

Miley and Bill

Jenny and Jesse

And ...

Simon and Jeanette!

Simon was afraid now. He had not spoken with jeanette so long.

Jeanette was also nervous.

Simon going to Jeanette.

"Hi," simon but said he was mad at jeanette because it has not been reported.

"Umm hi why what´s wrong?" jeanette asked.

"Nothing," he said, not looking at jeanette.

Jeanette´s bitchy side shows now.

"So, at first when you talk to me then you look at me!" she said, turning simon that he looks at her.

_Wow she is hot!_ simon thought.

"And what´s wrong with you, huh? Three years ago you have me at the airport you kissed me and now you degree are Jenny and trudged to jeanette angry.

"I do not care who or what you are but simon is my boyfriend so clearly stay away from him!" jenny said angry .

Simon gave it.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BOTH!" simon screamed. "Simon baby ... jenny said with puppy face.

Jeanette heart broken into mourning.

_Same he takes her hand and tells her how much he loves._ jeanette thought.

Simon took Jenny´s hand and squeezed it tightly in anger. "You now listen to me clearly I´m only with you because your dad something important with the platen contract from me to do and my brothers did," he said.

"But we thought you are in love together," said Amanda.

"No, I never love she" simon said and shoved Jenny away from him and Jeanette.

"You will be sorry for dumping me!" Jenny said, and ran of the class.

Jeanette understands the world no longer, she ran out of the class simon ran after her.

**(Simon and Jeanette alone in the hallway)**

Jeanette sat on the ground against one of the many lockers. Simon was there and still mad at her.

"So why are you mad at me?" jeanette asked.

"Why did not you report yourself? not times in the three years why?" he said.

"Because my aunt do not contact us about our friends!" jeanette said and stand up." They allowed everything taken away laptops, mobile phone, telephone ... all whome we had it we would call you every day ... because we love you ...

I love you... jeanette said with all of her heart.

Simon did not know what to say. The girl he loved was missing over three years was just telling him that she loved him.

Simon stared at her.

She was beautiful ... hot... sexy ... she is more beautiful in the three years.

She was wearing a jeans jacket with a purple top underneath their skin even darker than before...

_God she´s hot_ simon thought.

He was still staring.

"Stop looking me like that" jeanette said.

"I can not help" simon said.

Simon going closer to jeanette. Jeanette could feel his breath. her eyes were down so was simon.

But simon did not kiss her. He was still so accepted her. Jeanette felt like he was breathing. She wanted so much to kiss him. Then, with a quick motion he wrapped his arms around jeanette´s hips pressed her body to his and pressed his lips on hers.

Three years. three years she had not kissed.

Jeanette moaned like simon deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were together and no one can destory this love.

**(Theodore Pov) **

I was great at cooking and saw a new girl. I do not know why but they comb me so familiar. Mrs. noel came into the class room and smiled at the girl, she smiled back.

"So class we have a old student here again" mrs. noel said.

_Old? _I thought.

"Eleanor is here again"

Eleanore there are memories for me. The kiss at the airport three years ago. She did answer I do not find that bad. why my brothers were upset. She is realy pretty I thought.

**(Normal Pov)**

"You work today for two" mrs noel said, and took a list in her hand and read ahead.

Jamie and Sarah

Sam and Brandon

Amy and Harway

And...

Eleanor and Theodore!

Theodore going to Eleanor.

"Hi" theodore said.

"Hi," Eleanor said. The two both smile.

"Hey, why did you actually unreported for so long?" theodore asked.

"I would but my aunt is not so nice, it has taken the things away," she said. "Oh that´s not nice" theodore said. "Yes" eleanor agreed.

"I have degree are you have a girlfriend?" eleanor said, her voice begang sad.

"Yes, but i have dumping she!" theodore said.

"What?" eleanor said.

"Yes they look she kissing with Harway" theodore said, pointing to Amy and Harway both kissed.

"Aha, are you singel now?" eleanor asked.

"Yes .. but I have eyes for a girl," he said.

"Really?" eleanor asked.

"Aha" theodore said and looked eleanor in her eyes. she blushed.

Half an hour later, theodore and Eleanor have baked a delicious cream pie. Eleanor came an idea.

"Theodore?" asked eleanor.

"Yes?" he said and turned around and ... Eleanor smash the cake in his face.

The whole class looked at the two and one shouted:

"FOOD FIGHT!"

and the cakes flew over all around.

Theodore and Eleanor gong to get on the ground to not have any more cake in there faces. Eleanor have another idea.

Shewrapped her arms around Theodore´s neck and kissed him. He did not matter to he kissed her back.

**(In the hallway of the school) **

Charlene was crying.

"Charlene, I have no idea why are yo crying you kiss Rayan!" alvin yelled at her.

"I told you this was a truth or dare game!" charlene shouted back. "I do not think the" Alvin said. "We are through!" alvin said.

"No we are not! Not pleas!" charlene said, crying even more.

"What do you want it?" alvin screamed.

"maybe I do that!" charlene said, grabbing alvin and kissed him.

Alvin enjoyed this kiss, not at all ... he did not feel it.

The last time he had felt it was with brittany at the airport.

_Ooh brittany wait..._

"ALVIN!" a voice said.

Alvin pushed charlene away from him.

"BRITTANY!"

Alvin said and looking to Brittany stood there and seen it all.

_To be continued ..._

_**To be continued ... review pleas what did you think what now coming? what i say this is the beginning of a story.**_


End file.
